The Silver Moon
by Snow-Redd
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione with a vampire, and now he has to face the consequences. Songfic "Tired of Being Sorry," Enrique Iglesias/Ringside


_I don't know why _

_You want to follow me tonight_

_When in the rest of the world_

_With whom I've crossed and whom I've quarreled_

_Let's meet down so_

_A thousand reasons that I know_

_To share forever the unrest_

_With all the demons I posses_

_Beneath the silver moon_

Ron glanced around nervously. It's not like it was his first time at this gothic vampire club that he happened to stumble upon. No, this time he was nervous for a different reason. He could feel Hermione's presence, knowing that she followed him here. He could almost feel her lurking in the shadows, feeding both her curiosity and jealousy. Ron's relationship with Hermione was not going smoothly, but he still felt bad knowing that Hermione would be comparing herself to all the other women here. Ron groaned, angry at his guilt. He didn't want to make excuses for himself, but he was stressed, and his relationship with Hermione was less than perfect

_Maybe you were right_

_But baby I was lonely_

_I don't want to fight_

_I'm tired of being sorry_

He told Hermione earlier that night. He knew it was the right thing to do. Plus, there was absolutely no way Hermione wouldn't find out on her own eventually; she was one of the smartest people he knew. Maybe she suspected him of cheating (Ron had to admit he wasn't the best at keeping a secret), but this was a completely different story; it was a much better option to tell her than for her to find out on her own.

During yet another sexless night of laying in bed together, Ron nervously glanced over at Hermione. Ironically, she was reading a nonfiction about vampires. Part of him wondered if this was her way of letting him know she had suspicions, but another part of him said that couldn't be true, as he just became a vampire the another night. And, at this thought, Ron startled himself by a sudden bloodlust for Hermione. He gulped, still surprised by having this feeling.

Ron cleared his throat, "Hermione.. there's something I need to tell you."

"Mmhm," she said, almost completely uninterested,

"Well, something's happened."

Hermione sighed and closed her book, "I know, Ronald. I'm not stupid."

"It was a one-time thing," Ron said.

"I know, typical man."

"Hermione; it's just we've been so distant lately and.."

"Stop," interrupted Hermione, "Don't make excuses."

"The thing is," Ron began, "there's more to it than you think."

He lowered the collar of his shirt, and Hermione jumped a little, "Oh shit!"

"I know I deserve what happened to me," Ron said calmly.

"A vampire? You cheated on me with a _vampire_? I had no idea you were into that, Ronald. But I guess you just couldn't help but to be seduced by the dark side."

Ron blushed deeply; Hermione's words briefly brought flashbacks. Blonde hair, black corset, knowing smile…

But he quickly snapped out of it.

"I really don't know what to say," Hermione said, "I mean, what option do you have? You have a new life now. Go walk among the dead."

_Eight and Ocean Drive_

_With all the vampires and their brides_

_We're all bloodless and blind_

_And longing for a life_

_Beyond the silver moon_

So here he was again. Surrounded by the people who were like him now. Ron didn't feel like he belonged at all. How could he ever feel like he was a creature of the night? Would he ever be able to drink blood with the same ease as them? He watched some girls laugh and smile, glasses of blood in their hands.

Vampires. Hermione was fascinated with them.

And then _she _came over.

Ron felt guilty for thinking this, but she was gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eyes, coy smile. Her outfit complimented her figure; she was wearing a dark corset woven with an intricate floral pattern, tight, black pants, and spiked heels that made her tall, though, of course, not as tall as Ron.

"Um…hello," Ron said awkwardly.

She gave him an open-mouthed smile, bearing her fangs. Her eyes scanned him, and she frowned as she peered at his neck. She removed his coat, the article that was covering his mark at the moment.

"So beautiful," she said when it was revealed, "I don't want you to hide it. I want it to be displayed, so everyone will know that you're mine."

Ron blushed, guilty of lust. She was so appealing, maybe because of her mystery, along with her beauty. He was driven crazy by the way her eyes shone like she had a naughty secret.

"Dance with me," she coaxed.

And, like in a trance, he followed.

She was in so much control of her body, moving in such a sensual way, swinging her hips, and Ron remembered how good it felt for her teeth to sink into him. Lost in the moment, he grabbed her hips, moving her against his body provocatively. There was something so powerful about vampire women. Ron was already aroused, but the other women gazing at him (and his neck) made it even worse. He felt violated by their close inspection, and also turned on. He felt like an object, and Luna's prize.

Luna…

_Maybe you were right_

_But baby I was lonely_

_I don't want to fight_

_I'm tired of being sorry_

_I'm standing in the street, yeah_

_Crying out for you_

_No one sees me_

_But the silver moon_

She wanted to be alone with him so they took a walk outside of the crowded club. The air was cold, and the moon was full.

Her name was Luna. Ron smirked. How ironic for a vampire to have a name that meant moon.

"It's beautiful," Luna said, admiring the night sky. She touched Ron's arm, "And now that you're one of us, you can have this beauty forever."

Then Ron heard something, he saw a shadow.

Suddenly his mind wasn't on the beautiful girl touching him.

"Hermione…" he said in a small, low voice.

But there was no going back. He had to accept his new life, his consequence of forever.

_Hermione…_


End file.
